Forbidden Love
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah saudara kandung. Bagaimana jadinya jika Donghae mencintai Hyukjae yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri? Apa jawaban Hyukjae atas perasaan Donghae padanya? / HaeHyuk / Boys Love / Incest!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, INCEST**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah saudara kandung. Bagaimana jadinya jika Donghae mencintai Hyukjae yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri? Apa jawaban Hyukjae atas perasaan Donghae padanya? / HaeHyuk / Boys Love / Incest!

**-oOo-**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

Aku selalu suka memandanginya saat tidur seperti ini. Wajah tidurnya terlihat damai dan sungguh menggemaskan. Bibir merahnya yang selalu mengerucut lucu ketika ku goda kini sedikit terbuka. Ck, apa hidungnya tak cukup untuk membuatnya benafas eoh?

Aku terkekeh ketika gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Perlahan ku belai rambutnya yang hitam legam itu. Aku menyukai gaya rambutnya yang seperti ini dari pada rambutnya yang dulu. Dulu ia sering menaikkan rambutnya ke atas memperlihatkan keningnya. Aku selalu menggodanya dengan menyebutnya seperti tokoh animasi yang bernama tintin. Ia selalu marah jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan tintin. Mungkin karena itulah ia mengubah gaya rambutnya sekarang.

Dan aku memang lebih menyukainya. Rambut hitam legamnya terjuntai lurus. Poni di bagian depannya membuat wajahnya jauh lebih manis. Aku tahu dia akan marah jika mendengarku mengatainya manis. Tapi itulah kennyataannya. Tan Hyukjae, adik kecilku sekarang bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang begitu menawan dimataku membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Mencintainya? Ya, aku Tan Donghae mencintai Tan Hyukjae adik kandungku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan perasaanku itu muncul, yang aku tahu, ketika aku berada di dekatanya, hatiku terasa tenang. Jika ia tak ada di dekatku perasaan cemas dan khawatir selalu menghantuiku. Jika aku melihatnya menangis hatiku akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Jika aku melihatnya tertawa bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia dan jika ia berada dalam bahaya, aku akan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku sungguh mencintainya, mencintai Tan Hyukjae, adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi bukankah cinta tak pernah salah? Aku hanya ingin merasa bahagia dan kebahagiaannku ada padanya. Pada Hyukjae.

Perlahan tanganku yang tadi membelai rambutnya turun menyusuri wajahnya. Ibu jariku mengusap lembut pipi mulusnya lalu beralih mengelus bibirnya.

CHUP~

Kecupan sekilas itu aku tanamkan di bibir manisnya. Tersenyum miris, aku hanya memandangi wajah tidurnya yang damai. Apakah jika ia tahu tentang perasaanku padanya ia akan menajauhiku? Atau bahkan menerima cintaku? Apa ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku? Atau cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan baginya? Hah, hanya dia yang tahu semua jawabannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, suatu saat nanti, Hyukkie adik kecilku akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

**Donghae Pov end**

* * *

.::Forbiden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Mentari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang namja manis yang kita tahu bernama Tan Hyukjae. Namja manis itu masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya hingga sebuah benda berat menindih tubuh rampingnya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Hyukjae berusaha memindahkan benda(?) berat yang saat ini menindih tubuhnya dan membuka selimut tebalnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyuung, aku kesulitan bernafas," ujar Hyukjae susah payah saat orang yang ia panggil hyung itu masih setia menindih tubuh kurusnya.

Donghae-hyung Hyukjae-hanya terkekeh saat adiknya itu memukul dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kau bangun ne, kau mau terlambat ke sekolah eoh?" Donghae bangkit dari tubuh Hyukjae. namja tampan yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Hyukjae itu kini berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Hyukjae kemudian membuka tirai-tirai jendela membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki ruangan kamar adiknya.

Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja nakasnya. 'Bahkan sekarang baru jam enam pagi, apanya yang terlambat? Donghae hyung pabbo!' batin Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae kembali mendekati ranjang Hyukjae saat adik-nya itu tak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun.

Hyukjae mendengus sebal. "Donghae hyung jelek! Pabbo!" sungut Hyukjae kemudian menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Salahkan hyung pabbo-nya itu yang mengajaknya main game hingga larut malam.

"Hyukkie bangun," Ujar Donghae lembut. Walaupun Hyukjae keras kepala, Donghae tak pernah memakai kekerasan untuk membangunkan Hyukjae. Jangankan memakai cara kekerasan, bahkan untuk berteriak dan marah pada Hyukjae-pun tak pernah Donghae lakukan.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau bangun-" Donghae menaiki ranjang Hyukjae kemudian menindih tubuh kecil Hyukjae yang terbungkus selimut. "-Hyung akan menciummu," Ucap Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan hyungnya segera mendorong kuat tubuh Donghae yang menindihnya, "Hyung mesum!" teriak Hyukjae dari bawah selimutnya. Nampaknya namja manis itu tak mengira jika saat ini Donghae tengah tersenyum jahil menatap gundukkan selimut dengan Hyukjae di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, nampaknya hyung harus memakai kekerasan untuk membangunkanmu,"

Suara Donghae terdengar sangat dingin, perlahan Hyukjae membuka selimutnya memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya pada Donghae.

"H-hyung, a-apa yang, GYAHAHAHAHA, HYUNG AHAHAHA AMPH AHAHA AMPHUN HYUNG GYAHAHAHAHA~"

Donghae dengan tanpa bersalah dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Hyukjae langsung menggelitik perut Hyukjae hingga membuat namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya untuk tertawa.

"Hyuuung! Ahahahaha,"

"Masih tak mau bangun eoh?" Donghae terus menggelitik Hyukjae.

"Iya hyung haha, aku, aku bangun."

Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Ia merasa puas telah mengerjai adiknya itu. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia mengusap air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena tertawa.

"Cha, cepatlah mandi, hyung akan menunggumu di bawah. Eomma dan appa juga sudah ada di bawah."

Hyukjae mencebik. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus memiliki seorang kakak seperti Donghae. Menurutnya, Donghae itu tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak, sifatnya yang kekanakkan dan selalu menggoda Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae frustasi. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hati Hyukjae, Hyukjae sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Donghae. Namun cinta dan sayang Hyukjae pada Donghae tak lebih dari cinta dan sayang dari seorang adik kepada kakanya.

"Hei, normalkan bibirmu atau ku cium."

Mendengar ancaman Donghae tak membuat Hyukjae takut. Ia semakin memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. "Hyung suka sekali mengancamkan dengan ancaman itu. Hyung tak berani melakukannya," Hyukjae memeletkan lidahnya pada Donghae.

CHUP~

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae kilat. Sesaat keduanya membatu. Bola mata Hyukjae membesar karena terkejut. Hyukjae tak menyangka Donghae berani melakukannya. Seketika semua pikirannya berubah kosong. Ia harap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia harap ia terbangun saat ini juga.

Donghae-pun sama terkejutnya dengan Hyukjae. Ia tak menyangka akan melakukan hal itu. meskipun ia sering mengecup bibir Hyukjae di saat adiknya itu tengah tertidur, tapi saat ini berbeda. Donghae melakukannya saat Hyukjae dalam keadaan sadar. Bagaimana jika Hyukjae membencinya karena ciumannya barusan? Tidak Donghae tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie, mi-mian, hyung hanya-"

BRAK

"YAK! TAN DONGHAE! TAN HYUKJAE! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERMAIN EOH? CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN SARAPAN!" suara menggelegar dari seorang Tan Heechul seketika membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae segera turun dari ranjang Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandinya sedangkan Donghae segera keluar dari kamar Hyukjae menuju kamarnya.

"Ck, anak-anak nakal!"

* * *

.::Forbiden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di dalam mobil itu begitu hening. Donghae yang sedang mengendarai mobil terlihat fokus pada jalan di depannya sedangkan Hyukjae terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Suasana canggung itu membuat Donghae sedikit tak nyaman. Biasanya ketika ia mengantarkan Hyukjae ke sekolahnya, mereka akan bercanda atau bahkan memperebutkan sesuatu yang tak penting. Namun kali ini Hyukjae tampak murung.

Donghae tahu ia salah. Tak seharusnya ia lepas kendali seperti tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan hasratnya jika berada di dekat sang adik. Donghae menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Apa Hyukjae membencinya sekarang? Apa Hyukjae jijik padanya sekarang? Bahkan tadi sebelum keduanya berangkat, Hyukjae sempat menolak untuk diantar Donghae.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia memanggil Hyukjae lembut berharap sang adik akan meresponnya.

"Wae hyung? Aku sedang main game, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Hyukjae pelan. Tak ada nada ketus ataupun marah pada perkataan Hyukjae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Hyukjae-nya tak marah padanya.

"Jangan main game terus. Apa kau belum puas main game semalam hah?"

"Ck, diamlah hyung!"

"Hyukkie ber-"

"HYUNG JELEEEKK! AKU BILANG JANGAN BICARA PADAKU, AKU JADI KALAH KAN?!" Hyukjae berteriak frustasi membuat Donghae terkejut dan menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak.

Kepala keduanya terantuk ke depan. Untung saja mereka mengenakan safetybelt, kalau tidak, entah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"YAK! TAN HYUKJAE! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KITA BERDUA EOH?!" teriak Donghae kesal. Pasalnya teriakkan Hyukjae tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Untung ia masih bisa menguasai kendarannya.

"Mi-mianhae hyung hiks,"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya. namja tampan itu menatap sendu tubuh adiknya yang bergetar ketakutan. Satu tangan Donghae terangkat mengelus punggung Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah menangis.

"Ssst~ uljima Hyukkie, mian sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Maafkan hyung ne, hyung janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi hm?" Donghae berujar lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengusap lembut punggung sang adik.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Segera ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne, nanti wajah Hyukkie yang manis ini akan berubah jelek," goda Donghae, tangan yang tadi mengelus punggung Hyukjae kini beralih mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas.

"Aku ini namja jika kau lupa hyung," Hyukjae mendelik kesal membuat Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Arraa, kau memang namja manis milik hyung. Tak ada seorang-pun yang bisa memiliki Hyukkie selain hyung. Arra?!"

Hyukjae mencebik mendengar perkataan Donghae. menurutnya Donghae sangat overprotektif padanya. Dan itu Hyukjae anggap sebagai sifat overprotektif hyung-nya terhadapnya. Tapi bagi Donghae perkataanya barusan adalah kebenaran yang sudah mendarah daging di dalam dirinya. Ia berjanji tak akan menyerahkan Hyukjae pada siapapun dan ia tak akan menikah dengan siapapun selain Hyukjae.

* * *

.::Forbiden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Donghae melangkah santai menuju ruang dance yang berada di kampusnya. Mata kuliah pertama baru akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi, dan sekarang waktu baru menujukkan pukul delapan pagi yang berarti kelas baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Apa Donghae terlalu rajin? Atau Donghae mahasiswa teladan yang setiap harinya datang lebih awal hanya untuk duduk belajar di perpustakaan? Jawbannya adalah tidak. Donghae hanya terbiasa dengan semua itu. setiap harinya ia harus mengantar Hyukjae ke sekolah setelah itu barulah Donghae ke kampusnya. Donghae bahkan merelakan waktu yang harusnya ia pakai untuk bermalasan di rumah demi mengantar Hyukjae ke sekolah. Donghae tak pernah keberatan soal itu. lagian, jika ia tiba di kampus sebelum kelas dimulai, Donghae akan menyempatkan diri ke ruang dance untuk berlatih dance atau ia akan ke perpustakaan untuk tidur sampai kelas dimulai.

Donghae membuka pintu ruang dance kemudian masuk ke dalam. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring di lantai ruang dance itu.

"Yo! Tumben kau sudah datang Siwon-ah," ucap Donghae. Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati sang sahabat yang sekarang ini telah berubah posisi menjadi duduk di lantai.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Donghae. "Mengantar Hyukjae lagi eoh?" tanya Siwon.

"Seperti biasa," Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memainkannya sebentar. Senyumnya terukir di bibirnya saat melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Foto Hyukjae bersama anjing kesayangan sang adik-Choco-menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Kau melihat foto adikmu seperti melihat foto pacarmu Hae,"

DEG!

Jantung Donghae seakan terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan. Apakah perasaanya pada Hyukjae semudah itu diketahui oleh orang lain? Donghae beralih menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihat keakraban antar saudara seperti kau dan Hyukjae. Yah meskipun aku belum terlalu mengenal bagaimana Hyukjae, tapi aku rasa hubungan kalian itu bukan seperti hubungan saudara, malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran." Jawab Siwon enteng.

Sekali lagi Donghae membeku. Ia hanya bisa berharap Siwon tak tahu perasaannya terhadap Hyukjae.

"Kami memang seperti itu Siwon-ah. Aku sangat menyayangi Hyukjae lebih dari pada nyawaku sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terluka dan tak akan membiarkannya tersakiti."

Siwon mengernyit mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Kau overprotektif sekali pada adikmu itu,"

Donghae tertawa kecil namun wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ia menatap Siwon tajam. "Ya, karena hidupku hanya untuk melindungi Hyukjae," Ucap Donghae. 'Dan mencintainya seumur hidupku,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

.::Forbiden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu namun Hyukjae tak berniat untuk meninggalkan bangkunya sedikitpun. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk melangkah saat ini.

Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya menerawang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian dimana Donghae mencium bibirnya. Hyukjae menekan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana bibir Donghae menempel tepat di bibirnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Donghae hyung menciumku? Apa karena aku ini adiknya?' batin Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau sakit?"

Hyukjae segera membangunkan kepalanya dan duduk tegap di kursinya saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Oh, Minnie hyung," Sapa Hyukjae saat melihat sang chairmate sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ahni hyung, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Donghae hyung," Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sendiri saat tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan hyung-mu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Pasalnya Hyukjae jarang sekali membicarakan tentang Donghae padanya. Hanya sesekali saja Hyukjae bercerita tentang Donghae pada Sungmin jika dirinya dan Donghae sedang bertengkar.

Hyukjae tampak ragu untuk bercerita, namun mengingat Sungmin adalah sahabatnya sejak ia duduk di kelas 1 Senior high school sampai sekarang ia berada di tingkat tiga senior high school, Hyukjae mencoba untuk bercerita. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan jika saudara kandung-mu menciummu?" ujar Hyukjae lirih.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" komentar Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi, ji-jika itu di bibir, apakah itu hal yang wajar juga?" tanya Hyukjae gugup. Matanya memandang mata Sungmin intens.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya pun ikut membulat. "MWO?! DONGHAE HYUNG MENC-MPPHH..."

Hyukjae segera membungkam mulut Sungmin menggunakan tangannya sebelum suara Sungmin membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan hyung! Kau hampir saja membuatku malu!" gerutu Hyukjae.

Sungmin hanya nyengir tak jelas. "Ehehehe, mian Hyuk, tapi menurutku itu juga masih wajar. Aku juga sering mengecup bibir Sungjin adikku sendiri." Ucap Sungmin polos.

"Jinjja?"

"Hm, bahkan aku sering memeluknya jika tidur."

Seketika itu juga wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi tenang. Hatinya pun ikut tenang. Setidaknya ia tak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Donghae. bagaimanapun ia tak akan bisa jauh dari hyung-nya itu. ia sudah terbiasa bergantung pada Donghae.

"Gomawo hyung~" Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin erat sebagai rasa terima kasih. Sungmin juga membalas pelukkan Hyukjae.

DDRRTT DDRRTT

Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar. Segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana seragamnya. Satu pesan baru tertera di layar ponselnya. Hyukjae menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

**From: Hae Hyung**

**Hyukkie baby, hyung akan menjemputmu pulang hari ini. Kebetulan dosen hyung tak masuk. Tunggu hyung ne, jangan pulang sendiri.**

"Ck, Hae hyung selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Apa dia pikir aku ini masih kecil eoh? Hyung Pabbo!" gerutu Hyukjae. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk sang hyung. Setelahnya, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan Sungmin sambil menunggu jam istirahat usai.

* * *

.::Forbiden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Donghae berdiri di depan mobilnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada mobilnya. Kaca mata hitam bertengger manis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya guna menghilangkan kebosanan saat ia menunggu sang adik keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut gerbang berharap menemukan sosok sang adik di sana. Senyumnya terukir di bibir tipisnya saat manik matanya menangkap sosok sang adik.

Namun senyum itu seketika berubah saat ia melihat sang adik tengah berjalan sambil bersenda gurau dengan seseorang. Bahkan orang tersebut memeluk Hyukjae sebagai salam perpisahan untuk keduanya.

'Hyukkie,'

.

.

TBC

* * *

yahoooo, cerita baru datang lagii. saya tahu ide ini sangat pasaran, tapi saya hanya ingin membuat yang seperti ini. entahlah, mungkin saya kehabisan ide tapi entah mengapa saya tulis juga -_-

ripiu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, INCEST**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah saudara kandung. Bagaimana jadinya jika Donghae mencintai Hyukjae yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri? Apa jawaban Hyukjae atas perasaan Donghae padanya? / HaeHyuk / Boys Love / Incest!

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tatapannya lurus menghadap ke depan. Bahkan Hyukjae yang sejak tadiberceloteh hanya ia tanggapi dengan gumaman pelan. Ia masih kesal pada Hyukjae yang bermesraan dengan teman lelakinya di gerbang sekolah. Ck, bahkan ia jarang memeluk Hyukjae jika ia mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Hae hyung, ada apa? kenapa wajah hyung seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae yang merasa aneh dengan keterdiaman sang hyung.

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Hyukjae yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Donghae, hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sudah tak perlu takut dengan Donghae yang mendiamkannya. Kakaknya itu selalu saja mendiamkannya jika ia melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukai oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Hyung! Berhenti!"

CKIIIIT!

Donghae mendadak menginjak rem mobilnya ketika teriakkan Hyukjae terdengar. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dengan wajah kesal.

"Yak Tan Hyukjae! Kau kenapa eoh?!"

"Aku cuma mau es krim hyung. Ayo kita ke cafe itu," Jawab Hyukjae polos. jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu jauh dari mobil Donghae.

"Kau ini!"

"Mian hyung hehehehe," Hyukjae tertawa polos kemudian keluar dari mobil Donghae, sedang Donghae tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman.

"Ahjummaa~ Aku dataaang~" Teriak Hyukjae saat memasuki cafe yang tadi ditunjuknya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari pinru cafe.

"Aigoo Hyukkie, kau mau makan es krim? Kau beersama siapa?" Tanya seorang ahjumma pemilik cafe sembari memberikan daftar menu pada Hyukjae.

"Aku bersama Hae hyung," Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang baru saja masuk, "-Dia sedang kesal Ahjumma," bisik Hyukjae pada sang ahjumma. Ahjumma tadi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, ahjumma akan memberikanmu es krim spesial,"

"Jinjja? Gomawo ahjumma~" Hyukjae memekik senang saat mendengar perkataan sang ahjumma. Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng pelan mendapati sifat sang adik yang tak pernah berubah layaknya anak berumur lima tahun.

"Woaaah, es krim stroberi dengan topping stroberii," Hyukjae memekik senang saat sebuah cup eskrim berukura besar sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan penuh semangat ia menyendok es krim miliknya kemudia memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan baby, kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu, kau buka orang yang kelaparan kan?" Donghae memperingatkan Hyukjae saat melihat sang adik yang makan dengan penuh semangat.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'baby' hyung jelek. Aku bukan baby-mu!" Dengus Hyukjae. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sang adik.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie pulaaang~" Hyukjae masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan semangat. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu kemudian menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kalian berdua dari mana eoh? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?" Heechul menatap penuh selidik ke arah Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Kami dari makan es krim eomma," jawab Hyukjae. Ia mencomot tempura udang yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Makan es krim sampai selarut ini? Berapa cup es krim yang kalian habiskan?"

"Kami ke taman eomma, anak manja ini merengek ingin bermain ke taman sebentar," Jawab Donghae santai. Ia mencomot udang tempura milik Hyukjae yang tinggal setengah kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu milikku hyung jelek! Ish, lagian siapa yang anak manja?!" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia menatap kesal ke arah Donghae.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku jelek! Aku ini tampan!" protes Donghae. ia berikan glare-nya pada Hyukjae.

"Memang hyung jelek kan?!"

"Anak Manja!"

"Aku bukan anak manja hyung jelek!"

"Anak Manja!"

"Eommaa~" Hyukjae yang kesal segera menghampiri Heechul dengan tatapan memelas miliknya.

"Aish kalian ini, sudah sana, bersihkan diri kalian, kemudian kita makan malam,"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju tangga rumahnya. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi sang adik. Namja tampan itu berjalan sejajar dengan sang adik kemudian memeluk pinggang sang adik agar tubuh mereka menempel.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku hyung jelek! Ish,"

"Wae? Hyung hanya menahan-mu agar tak jatuh," ujar Donghae polos,

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung. Ish lepaaaas!"

"Tidak mau! Apa mau ku gendong eoh?" Donghae menoel dagu Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat semakin kesal. Dengan sengaja ia injak kaki kanan Donghae hingga membuahkan pekikkan keras dari empunya kaki.

"Yak Hyukkie!"

"Makanya jangan meremehkan Hyukkie," Hyukjae segera berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci rapat kamarnya tersebut agar Donghae tak bisa masuk.

"Hyukkie, hyung harus membuat perhitungan dengan-mu."

"Tidak mauu!"

"Buka pintumu Tan Hyukjae!"

"Aku tidak mau, hyung jelek!"

"Yak!"

"TAN DONGHAE! TAN HYUKJAE! CEPAT BERSHKAN DIRI KALIAN!" tubuh Donghae dan Hyukjae menegang mendengar panggilan menggelegar itu.

"NE~ EOMMAA~" Teriak keduanya berbarengan.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kuliah-mu Hae?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga-Tan Hangeng- di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

Donghae yang merasa namanya di sebut segera mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap sang ayah. "Baik ayah. Tak perlu khawatir soal itu," jawab Donghae santai.

Hangeng mengangguk. Iaberalih menatap anak bungsunya. "bagaimana sekolahmu Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menghentikan makannya sejenak. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan cengiran polosnya. "Selalu baik ayah," Ujar Hyukjae.

Hangeng mengangguk. Ia puas dengan jawaban kedua anaknya. "Pertahankan prestasi kalian. Buatlah ayah bangga dengan apa yang kalian capai nantinya,"

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Semuanya kembali meneruskan acara makan malam mereka.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Malam beranjak. Jarum jam kini berhenti di angka 11 namun Donghae tak bisa menutup matanya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya siang tadi, dimana sang adik berpelukkan mesra di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hah, Hyukkie, siapa namja itu? Apa ia hanya temanmu? Atau kekasihmu?" gumam Donghae. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, menghilangkan bayanga Hyukjae dari pikirannya.

TOK TOK!

Donghae menyatukan kedua alisnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

TOK TOK!

"Hae hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

Donghae mengulas senyum lembut saat mendengar suara lirih itu. ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Hyukjae, suara itu adalah milik Hyukjae, adik Donghae, adik kandungnya, seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatinya, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Dengan langkah cepat Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukakannya untuk Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

"Kau lama hyung, aku hampir lumutan menunggumu membuka pintu," Tanpa di suruh, Hyukjae segera masuk ke kamar Donghae dengan membawa guling dan selimut miliknya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan baby? Ini kamarku jika kau lupa," ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap kesal Donghae. tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae naik ke atas ranjang Donghae dan memposisikan dirinya berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur sang kakak.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan hyung!" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dengan sang kakak malam ini.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar permintaan manja dari sang adik. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae meminta tidur dengannya. Hyukjae selalu melakukan itu jika namja manis itu sedang kesal, sedang ada masalah, atau tak bisa tidur. Donghae melangkah mendekati ranjangnya kemudian memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kali ini apa hm?" Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae.

"Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Hyukjae polos. matanya menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Kenapa mau tidur dengan hyung?"

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Hyukjae cuek. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Baiklah,tidurlah yang nyenyak ne, selamat tidur baby," Donghae mengecup lembut kening Hyukjae. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya setiap malam jika ingin tidur. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut dan menyamankan dirinya di kasur Donghae.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"HUAAAA AKU TERLAMBAAT!" Hyukjae melompat dari tempat tidur Donghae kemudian berlari keluar kamar tersebut. sebelumnya ia menatap bingung tempat tidur sang kakak saat tak mendapati tubuh sang kakak di sana. Seingatnya ia tidur bersama sang kakak semalam. Tak mau semakin terlambat, Hyukjae langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hyukjae sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah dapur untuk sarapan pagi. Lagi-lagi dahinya mengkerut pertanda bingung. Sejak pagi tadi ia tak melihat kakaknya.

'Kemana hyung jelek itu?' batin Hyukjae. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Hyukkie, ayo cepat sarapan. Hari ini kau berangkat ke sekolah bersama appamu," Ucap Heechul. Ia meletakkan beberapa potong sandwich di piring Hyukjae.

"Hae hyung kemana? Hyukkie tak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

"Hyung-mu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ia ada latihan Tim hari ini," Jelas Heechul.

Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Ia paham jika kakaknya harus berangkat pagi karena harus latihan tim. Ia tahu jika kakaknya merupakan kapten tim sepak bola di universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Hyukjae juga sering nonton pertandingannya jika kampus kakaknya tengah bertanding. Tapi ada yang aneh di sini. Bukan, yang aneh bukan gelagat Donghae-kakaknya-. Yang aneh adalah perasaan Hyukjae. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena berangkat ke sekolah tanpa Donghae. Ada sesuatu yang kosong dihatinya.

"Hyukkie, ayo sarapan. Appa sudah menunggumu," Tegur Heechul ketika melihat anak manisnya itu tengah melamun.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Ia menyantap sarapannya dengan enggan. Sejujurnya ia merasa kecewa terhadap kakaknya karena tak membangunkannya. Jika saja kakaknya membangunkannya, ia akan berangkat bersama kakaknya meskipun itu masih sangat pagi.

"Eomma, aku selesai," Hyukjae berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Heechul tampak dari arah dapur. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae dengan sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya. "-berikan ini pada hyung-mu. Ia tak sempat sarapan tadi. Kau bisa menyuruhnya datang ke sekolahmu untuk mengambilnya pada jam makan sang nanti."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. ck, kakaknya memang sangat menyusahkan, pikir Hyukjae. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap mengambil kotak bekal makanan dari tangan eomma-nya.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Bell jam istrahat baru saja berbunyi. Semua siswa di kelas Hyukjae berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kelas yang bagaikan penjara bagi mereka. Lain dengan teman-temannya, Hyukjae memilih menidurkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Ia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menelepon Donghae-kakaknya-untuk datang ke sekolahnya atau dia yang pergi ke kampus sang kakak.

"Hufht~" Hyukjae menarik napas dalam. Ia bisa saja menelepon Donghae tapi entah mengapa ia sangat malas melakukan hal itu. lagi pula jika ia menyuruh Donghae datang ke sekolahnya, sudah pasti Donghae akan menjadi bahan sorotan oleh yeoja-yeoja genit di sekolahnya, dan Hyukjae tak menginginkan hal itu. ia merasa risih jika yeoja-yeoja genit itu mengerubungi sang kakak.

Pergi ke kampus Donghae? sepertinya hal yang bagus. Tapi jika ia ke sana, sudah pasti ia yang menjadi bahan sorotan. Hey, Hyukjae masih anak SMA. Lagipula jika ia ke sana ia harus memakai seragam SMA-nya tak mungkin ia berganti pakaian dan menyamar menjadi mahasiswa. Apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang di sana jika melihat seorang siswa SMA datang membawa bekal untuk seorang mahasiswa? Oke, mereka pasti akan mengira jika Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae. tak akan ada yang percaya Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah saudara. Hah, tapi masalahnya bukan hanya itu, masalah terbesarnya adalah tak ada yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke kampus sang kakak.

"Hah~" kini Hyukjae menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Nampaknya ia tengah dilema sekarang.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sakit eoh?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara seseorang menyapanya. "Khun-ah," kaget Hyukjae.

"Wae? Kenapa terkejut?" Nichkhun, namja yang menegur Hyukjae segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. "eh? Kau membawa bekal?" Tanya Nichkhun saat melihat kotak bekal di atas meja Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melirik kotak bekalnya dan kembali menatap Nichkhun. "Itu bekal untuk Donghae hyung," sesaat kemudian mata Hyukjae berbinar. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Khun-ah, ayo antarkan aku!"

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

Nichkhun memarkirkan motornya di depan gerbang kampus Donghae. Hyukjae yang membonceng di belakang Nichkhun segera turun dari atas motor dan memberikan helm-nya pada Nichkhun.

"Apa tak apa seperti ini? Kita membolos dua mata pelajaran Hyuk." Nichkhun menatap Hyukjae tak percaya. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae membolos. Kalau dirinya sih tak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

"Gwaenchana Khun-ah, ini pertama dan terakhir. Salahkan eommaku yang menyuruhku membawakan bekal pada hyung-ku," ujar Hyukjae tanpa dosa. Nichkhun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menengar alasan Hyukjae. Alasan yang tak masuk akal dan terkesan kekanakkan menurut namja bermata sipit itu.

"Khaja, kita masuk," Hyukjae menarik lengan Nichkhun untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"Oper bolanya ke mari! Siwon-ah, berjaga di sana!" Donghae berlari menggiring bola ke arah Siwon. Beberapa orang yang menghadangnya bisa ia lalui dengan mudah. Ia mengoper bola pada Siwon kemudian berlari ke arah gawang.

"Siwon-ah, di sini!"

Siwon yang tengah menggiring bola segera mengopernya kembali pada Donghae. Donghae kembali menggiring bola. Lima meter dari gawang, Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak.

SHOOT!

"GOOOOOLLL!"

Seluruh tim bersorak gembira saat Donghae berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang. Donghae merasa puas dengan latihannya kali ini. Hari ini sudah cukup untuk latihan. Namja tampan itu berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk untuk mengistrahatkan diri.

"Tan Donghae, ada yang mencarimu," ucap salah seorang teman Donghae. Donghae menyatukan alisnya. Siapa yang mencarinya siang-siang seperti ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Namanya Tan Hyukjae, katanya dia adikmu. Dia ada di ruang dance,"

Mata Donghae membulat saat mengetahui jika Hyukjae-lah yang mencarinya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ruang dance.

"Hyukkie!" Panggil Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang dance.

"Ck, kau lama hyung! Aku menunggumu dari tadi," Kesal Hyukjae.

"Lagian kenapa menungguku disini? Hari ini kan hyung latihan sepak bola, bukan dance,"

"Ish, hyung jelek cerewet. Aku pikir hyung sudah selesai latihan sepak bola!" Hyukjae semakin kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Donghae refleks memukul bibirnya.

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu!"

"Wae? Ini wajahku!"

"Hyung akan menciummu di sini jika berwajah seperti itu!"

SHING~~

Hening. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Hyukjae menatap Donghae kaget, sedang Donghae tengah merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berbicara. Nichkhun? Namja itu hanya menatap bingung kedua kakak beradik yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Ehm, jadi kenapa kau ke sini baby?" Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan memanggilku 'baby' aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Baiklah, kenapa kau ke sini Hyukkie?" Ucap Donghae gemas. Jika saja mereka berdua ada di rumah, sudah pasti ia akan memeluk Hyukjae dan menciumi wajah sang adik bertubi-tubi meskipun balasannya adalah Hyukjae yang akan mendiamkannya seharian.

"Eomma menyuruhku membawakan ini pada hyung," Hyukjae menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Donghae.

"Eomma menyuruhmu? Mengapa tak menelpon hyung biar hyung yang ke sekolahmu?"

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Apa yang akan ia katakan sekarang? ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan bertanya seperti itu.

"A-aku sedang tak ada mata pelajaran," Jawab Hyukjae bohong. Ia melirik Nichkhun yang berada di sampingnya agar tak membocorkan kebohongannya jika mereka tengah bolos.

"Kau datang bersamanya?" Donghae melirik Nichkhun tak suka. Ia ingat jika namja yang berada di sebelah Hyukja adalah namja yang ia lihat memeluk Hyukjae di gerbang sekolah sang adik kemarin.

"Ne, aku yang meminta Khun untuk mengantarku," Jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Annyeong hyung, Nichkhun imnida, teman sekelas Hyukjae." Nichkhun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Donghae. Donghae dengan terpaksa menyalami tangan Nichkhun.

"Tan Donghae! Apa yang- Eh? Bukankah dia Hyukkie, adikmu? Sedang apa dia di sini?"

Donghae berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar suara Siwon. "Dia mengantarkan bekal untukku," ujar Donghae.

"Aigooo, adik yang baik. Wajahnya juga ternyata jauh lebih manis dibanding yang ada di fotonya," Ucap Siwon penuh kekaguman.

"Hyung mengenalku?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar. Pasalnya ia di kenal oleh teman kakaknya. Berarti ia terkenal dong, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Donghae selalu-"

"Hyukkie, sebaiknya hyung yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita pulang sekarang!"

Hyukjae terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangannya menjauh dari Nichkhun dan Siwon. "Hyung, bagaimana dengan Khun? Aku ke sini bersamanya."

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Donghae-ah, kita masih ada kuliah setelah ini," Teriak Siwon.

"Izinkan aku. Aku sedang tak enak badan!" jawab Hyukja tanpa menatap Siwon. Tangannya masih setia menarik lengan Hyukjae menuju parkiran mobil.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan marah lagi," Donghae mencoba membujuk sang adik namun Hyukjae tetap tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiam diri tak mau berbicara selama perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

"Oke! Apa yang kau inginkan? Hyung akan menurutinya asal kau memaafkan hyung,"

Mata Hyukjae berbinar. Penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Ia berbalik menghadap Donghae dengan senyum cerahnya. Kebetulan sekali. Ia sudah lama menunggu moment seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Ada dua hal yang harus hyung kabulkan agar Hyukkie memaafkan hyung,"

Donghae mendesah lega. Setidaknya adik manisnya sudah mau berbicara. "Baiklah katakan itu,"

"Pertama, hyung harus mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas Hyukkie selama satu minggu penuh,"

Donghae mengangguk. Kalau hal itu, sudah sering ia lakukan jika ia membuat sang adik marah. Donghae kembali fokus menyetir dan menunggu permintaan kedua sang adik.

"Yang kedua, minggu ini aku akan camping bersama teman-temanku selama 3 hari. Hyung harus mengizinkannya,"

CKIIIT!

Donghae mendadak menginjak rem-nya saat mendengar permintaan kedua Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae datar.

"Tidak boleh!" Tegas Donghae. ia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Tapi hyung sudah janji," rengek Hyukjae. Ini bukan pertama dan kedua kalinya ia meminta izin pada Donghae tentang acara camping atau sekedar bermalam di rumah temannya. Seberapa keras-pun Hyukjae meminta izin, Donghae tak pernah memberikan izin itu.

"Tidak boleh! Hyung tak mengizinkan!"

"Hyung! Ish, Hyukkie tak akan memaafkan hyung!" ancam Hyukjae. Ia berharap kali ini Donghae memberinya izin. Jika Hyukjae izin pada eomma dan appa-nya, sudah pasti kedua orang tuanya mengizinkan, tetapi jika sama Donghae, ia harus melakukan pendekatan esktra agar mendapat izin.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan untuk menatap wajah sang kakak. Kekesalannya kali ini benar-benar membuncah.

Keheningan kembali menguasai keduanya. Hingga Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mereka, Hyukjae segera keluar dari mobil tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar marah," gumam Donghae.

* * *

.::Forbidden_Love::.

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie, sudah pulang nak?" Sapa Heechul saat mendapati anaknya yang melewatinya. Hyukjae tak menyahut, ia segera berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Adikmu kenapa Hae?" Tanya Heechul saat Donghae memasukki rumahnya.

"Hanya salah paham eomma, sebentar lagi ia akan baik sendiri," jawab Donghae seadanya. Ya ia berharap kekesalan Hyukjae kali ini tak akan lama. Donghae segera menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

BUG!

Donghae segera menyeimbangkan dirinya dan berpegangan pada pembatas tangga saat sebuah bantal menimpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Hyukjae tengah menatap kesal dirinya. Ditangannya trdapat sebuah bantal yang siap ia lemparkan ke arahnya.

BUG!

Satu bantal lagi melayang ke arahnya. Beruntung Donghae bisa menghindar.

"Hyukkie, maafkan hyung,"

"Aku benci! Aku membencimu hyung! Hiks!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hollaaaaaaa, chapter dua dataaang kkkkk, ceritanya aneh? Pastinya ini sangat aneh, seaneh orang yang buat ff ini hohohohoho. Huah, ide cerita yang pasaran, alur yang membosankan, karakter yang sangat tidak sesuai, typo yang bertebaran menjadi faktor dari tidak menarik(?)nya ff ini. Meskipun begitu, jika kalian berkenan silahkan baca dan tinggalkan jejak.

Maaf untuk apdet yang sangat lama. Saya terserang WB untuk saat ini huhuhuhu. Okelah, silahkan nikmati hidangan kalian eh maksudnya silahkan membaca ff abal ini.

Terima kasih banyak kepada: narty2h4015|laelileleistiani|lee ikan|Endah1146| | |haehyukiddo|lyndaariezz|isroie106|Meonk and Deog| .1|yhajewell|HaeHyuk Love|HAEHYUK IS REAL|sullhaehyuk|dinda|chaca|HaeHyuk|Polarise437|jjjj|milkyhyukie|novaanchofishyfaridaanggra|mood swing|HHSHelviJjang|Guest|Reezuu Kim|Pramudya|

Ah, untuk yang punya pen name 'HaeHyuk' maaf ya req kamu belum bisa saya buat. Tapi kalo cerita yang keg gitu banyak kok untuk ff HaeHyuk. Tapi kalo saya sempat dan gak lagi kena WB, saya kan coba buat. Gomawo responnya

Akhir kata, ripiu yaaa *wink*


End file.
